Flower Crowns of Spring
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: On a nice spring day Daphne Greengrass thinks back on how she first met Susan Bones. She also learns how to make flower crowns too. Warning for mentions of torture because it is set during the Carrows year as Professors at Hogwarts.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Ongoing - Gift Tag, and The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Ongoing - Gift Tag I wrote again for Amber's prompt and this one was Daphne/Susan with flower crowns. For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt #67. Character: Daphne Greengrass. Warning for mentions of torture because it is set during The Carrows stint as Professors. I hope you all enjoy Flower Crowns of Spring.**

"Do you think things can keep going the way they are?" the voice of the auburn haired girl breaks the quite of the spring morning. The girl had been quite most of the day diligently weaving flowers together into some sort of shape or another.

"I don't know," Daphne answered looking up into the sky. "Something's got to change and soon."

Looking up at the vast blue sky Daphne lets out a deep breathe she didn't know she was holding in. Being a Slytherin was becoming more and more difficult at this moment in time. Especially seeing as the Carrow siblings liked to have the Slytherins torture all the other houses. That's, of course, were she met Susan Bones for the first time.

################################################################################################

Daphne had never liked coming down to dungeons this year. The Carrows had made the dungeons much worse than they'd originally been. At least before she'd only had the dark dampness to contend with. Now there was the fact that not to far from the Slytherin Dormitory and Common Room was the place that the "troublemakers" were sent to.

"Professor Carrow says you're to go take care of the troublemakers tonight," Draco told her a cold smile crossing his face.

"And she told you to tell me this?" Daphne sneered at the blonde boy. She wanted so very badly to punch Draco Malfoy in his face but didn't want to be compared to Hermione Granger. "Which ones are going to be mine to handle?" She followed Draco towards the darkest room on this level. She wasn't even that close and she could feel the cold and damp of the room.

"You only have one tonight." Draco held the door open for her to walk through.

Daphne apprehensively walked past Draco a sense of dread falling onto. She always felt this way when she entered this room and she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she didn't want to be in this room any longer than she had to. She could tell no one else did either. Besides the ones whose parents brain washed them to follow all of He Who Must Not Be Named's commands.

"This one is yours," Professor Carrow pointed towards the auburn haired girl who was being suspended from the ceiling by her writs. "Your grade depends on what information she gives us. So..."

"Professor Carrow," Pansy's voice called off somewhere off towards the left. The sounds of someone crying followed her voice.

Daphne felt sick to her stomach. The voice cries sounded like they were coming from a first year. Feeling the bile rise in her throat she decided to block out anything that wasn't her 'troublemaker'. She walked over to the auburn haired girl and released her from her bonds. Catching the girl as she fell. "I'm Daphne," she tells the girl looking into her green blue eyes.

"Susan," the girls says bitterly, "and that's all you'll be getting out of me."

There is something about Susan that makes Daphne not want any harm to come to this girl she's just met for the first time. She can't quite put her finger on it but she wants to protect this girl. So at the end of the hour she waits until Susan has left and feeds the Carrows out of date information that they probably already know.

#############################################################################################

"What are you thinking about?" Susan's voice breaks through the dark memory of their first meeting.

"Nothing," Daphne smiles over at Susan as she watches the girl's nimble fingers start to weave another bunch of flowers. "What are you doing with those?"

"You've never made flower crowns before?"

"No."

"That's very sad. It's a lot of fun. Something my Mum and I used to do together when I was younger." The blue green eyes spark with an idea. "Do you want me to teach you to make flower crowns?"

Daphne's never done work that she didn't have to do before. There has always been servants or house elves to do things for her. Or make things for her. But was that her any more? She didn't think so.

"I think that maybe I'd like to learn to make flower crowns," she says with a confidence she doesn't know she has. "It looks like it'd be tons of fun."

A smile breaks out over Susan's face as she moves closer to Daphne. "Here you have to bend the first stem as though you're about to tie a knot in the flower and the slip the second on through middle of knot like this," she says as she does what she says.

Daphne follows what Susan tells her do. "Then what?" she asks patiently.

"Then you continue like so until it looks like this," Susan says holding up the circlet she's just finished.

"That look amazing," Daphne exclaims. She's halfway finished her first one and is surprised to find that they look like Susan's. "Thank you. For teaching me how to do this."

"You're welcome."

The girls fall into a happy silence as they continue to make flower crowns and enjoy their little bit of peace while it lasts. Because you never know when things can go from good to bad.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Flower Crowns of Spring.**


End file.
